


A Bicycle Built For Two

by Carrot_Bunny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bicycles, Fluff, Kagehina Exchange 2015, M/M, Pre-Relationship, i have no idea what is this honestly, it's just kagehina and a bike ahaha, that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Bunny/pseuds/Carrot_Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“You really don’t know how to ride a bike?”</p>
  <p>Kageyama shoots an irritated glare at Hinata as they walk side by side. “Isn’t that what I just said? Now stop looking at me all wide-eyed at that, it’s not like I’m the only kid in the world who can’t cycle!”</p>
  <p>“I know, but… have you never tried to learn how to ride a bike before?”</p>
  <p>“… I did.”</p>
</blockquote><br/>#75's gift for the Kagehina Exchange 2015!
            </blockquote>





	A Bicycle Built For Two

“You really don’t know how to ride a bike?”

Kageyama shoots an irritated glare at Hinata as they walk side by side. “Isn’t that what I just said? Now stop looking at me all wide-eyed at that, it’s not like I’m the only kid in the world who can’t cycle!”

“I know, but… have you never tried to learn how to ride a bike before?”

“… I did.”

Hinata’s still staring at him though, so Kageyama gives a resigned sigh before elaborating. “I was seven and my cousin was teaching me to ride his bike, only… when he let go of the handlebars, I didn’t get very far down the street before a car was driving straight towards me. I panicked and turned left… and crashed into a neighbor’s garden wall.”

He winces inwardly at the memory, then quickly whips his head around. “And don’t you dare laugh or I’ll punch the grin right off your face!”

“Yes sir!” Hinata squeaks instantly at the sight of Kageyama’s Death Glare™, but he still can’t help letting a small “pfft” escape from his mouth.

Kageyama can almost feel his pulse beating furiously under his eyebrow. “Okay, so now that you know about my ‘tragic backstory’ or whatever, just drop the subject. Why do you even want to know whether I can ride a bike anyway?”

Hinata shrugs. “I guess I was just curious. I mean, we race each other to school in the morning; imagine what it’d be like if we raced each other while cycling instead…”

Kageyama snorts. “Well, you can stop fantasizing about winning – I’d still beat you on bike anyway.”

“Says the guy who can’t even cycle to begin with,” Hinata shoots back. “But speaking of which, didn’t you ever try to ride a bike again? Crashing into a wall definitely doesn’t sound fun, but it couldn’t have been _that_ traumatic, could it?”

Kageyama sighs again; as much as he would like to change the topic, it seems that Hinata won’t allow that to happen anytime soon.

“I did try again a couple of times, but every time I wouldn’t be able to stay upright on the bike for more than five seconds. Eventually I just gave up – I can play volleyball just fine without knowing how to cycle anyway, so I might as well spend time on improving my skills instead of wasting effort on something I can’t get the hang of.” His fingers twitched. “A ball is much easier to control than a huge hunk of metal, and I don’t have to keep worrying about being a slight tilt away from collapsing onto the ground either.”

Hinata pauses in his footsteps. “So… you never tried to learn how to ride a bike again because you’re scared of falling off?”

Kageyama stops as well, opens his mouth to deny it, pauses, then closes it again. “… Yeah, I guess,” he finally mumbles.

“Oh. Wait, I know!” 

In a flash Hinata’s hopped onto his bike, his feet planted firmly on the ground as he straddles it. He pats the rear rack behind his seat. “Hop on.”

Kageyama only stares at him like he’s just announced that he’s transferring to Shiratorizawa. “What,” he deadpans.

“The only thing keeping you from learning to cycle is your fear of falling off, right? Well, if you try riding tandem on a bike, you might be able to get used to balancing your weight while cycling and eventually you’ll be less likely to fall off when you try riding a bike again! Plus you won’t fall off either, because I’m the one pedaling,” Hinata finishes with a confident grin.

Kageyama is seriously considering just leaving Hinata behind and walking home by himself at this point. “That only makes me even _more_ worried, dumbass. Do you plan to pay for my hospital bills when you lose control because you can’t handle carrying the weight of someone at least ten kilos heavier than you in addition to your own and we collide with a bus or something?”

“I’d never crash into a bus in a million years!” Hinata protests. “Now hurry up and get on!”

“No.”

“Come _on_ , Kageyama. It won’t be far, you can get off at the next traffic light.”

“I said _no_.”

“I’ll buy you pork buns after tomorrow’s practice.”

“I won’t be bribed with food, and besides you always ‘forget’ to bring your wallet after promising to treat me and I’d have to pay myself anyway.”

“I do not!”

“Do too.”

“Do not!”

The ensuing glaring match lasts for all of four seconds before Hinata turns back to the front with a huff. “Fine, don’t try then. It’s not like it matters to me whether you can ride a bike or not anyway. Although,” he sends a side-eyed smirk in Kageyama’s direction, “since you can’t cycle at all, it looks like I’m the better biker among the two of us.”

The pulse in Kageyama’s brow is now threatening to explode right out of his skin. He could react in a hundred different ways, from pointing out that Hinata’s statement was completely moot since Kageyama’s non-existent biking ability made the comparison completely pointless, to snarking that Hinata might as well trade in his ‘superior biker’ status for decent receiving skills, to simply planting a fist on the top of his head and putting an end to the matter.

Instead, he swings a leg over the rear rack. “You brought about your own doom, dumbass.”

Mere seconds later Kageyama was starting to regret ever calling Hinata a dumbass though, because _oh my god my life is literally in his wimpy can’t-even-receive-one-ball-in-ten hands what if he decides to take revenge on me for all the times I called him dumbass what if we really do collide with a bus no wait what if it’s a huge-ass **truck** or an **oil tanker**  or something I’m too young to die I still need to beat Oikawa and Ushijima and get into nationals and represent Japan in the Youth Championships but I can’t do that if I end up in a million pieces at some T-junction I –_

“Oi Kageyama, my sides hurt,” Hinata complains, and Kageyama only realizes that he’s been gripping Hinata’s waist like it’s a life preserver keeping him from drowning in a raging ocean. He quickly lets go as if he’s been burned by the contact.

Well. This isn’t embarrassing at all.

“Also, we haven’t even started moving yet,” Hinata adds, and sure enough they’re barely an inch away from the street corner where they’d stopped.

“Sheesh Kageyama, what are you so antsy about? You do realize your legs are long enough to reach the ground even when you’re sitting on the bike, right?” Hinata gestures to Kageyama’s bent knees and his sneakers hovering barely six inches above the ground. “You could probably stop the bike just by stretching out your legs, although I wouldn’t advise that if you want to keep them in one piece.”

“S-shut up, dumbass!” Kageyama has changed his mind; not even the possibility of rubbing his miraculous upgrade to biking pro in Hinata’s face is worth throwing away his life for.

He shifts his position, ready to get off the bike. “You know what, you can be an Olympic gold medalist in cycling for all I care, I’m still going to stick to wal-KIIINNGG!!” he finishes in a high-pitched squeal that he’ll vehemently deny making later as Hinata abruptly kicks off from the curb.

Abandoning all previous notions of putting an end to his experience as a bicycle passenger before it even began, Kageyama now plants his butt firmly on the rear rack and his hands resume their position on Hinata’s sides despite what happened earlier. This time he isn’t letting go for anything in the world, because _holy fuck I’m gonna die I’m gonna die I’M GONNA DIE SOMEONE HELP ME I HAVE BEEN ABDUCTED BY A CARROTHEAD LUNATIC –_

“Kageyama, you can open your eyes now!” Hinata laughs, and half of Kageyama wants to kick him for daring to laugh at his horrific predicament while the other half wants to yell at him to _keep your eyes on the **road** dumbass, don’t you know the first thing about traffic safety?!_ But before he knows it his eyelids are no longer scrunched tightly shut, and his grip on Hinata’s jacket loosens as he takes in the current situation.

_Huh. This isn’t so bad._

It’s like sitting in a moving car, really – if cars moved at speeds of 15km/hr. Kageyama watches as the shops and houses on both sides of the street roll past them, while a faint breeze lifts the hairs of his fringe. His hands slowly fall from Hinata’s waist to adjust the strap of his school bag slung across a shoulder, and it’s then that he realizes not only has he not landed facefirst on the asphalt yet, but is actually reasonably comfortable – if not a little stiff – in his position.

“Everything cool so far?”

“I suppose it’s alright,” Kageyama concedes as his gaze gradually shifts to Hinata’s messy orange locks bobbing right under his nose. He’s never gotten such a close look at Hinata’s hair before; now he wonders what exactly makes it stick up all the time. Was it Hinata’s seemingly endless supply of energy? Or maybe short people have their hair stick out more – just look at Nishinoya-senpai’s. Of course, Noya used hair gel to achieve his porcupine-spike look, while Hinata’s hair just… springs up any way it likes. It looked softer too, like the fur of a fluffy (and rather oddly-colored) rabbit. He muses for a brief time on what it would feel like if he ran a hand through Hinata’s hair; he’d probably end up snagging his fingers on a tangled tuft or something, he bets Hinata only combs his hair once a week –

“Kageyama? Uh, this is where we usually part ways.”

“Hmm? Oh.” They’ve reached the crossroads near the foot of the hill -  Kageyama normally takes a left here, while Hinata continues pedaling on up the slope. Apparently the setter had been so engrossed in – no what are you talking about, he’s not obsessed with dumbass Hinata’s _hair_ – he’d forgotten to be frightened out of his wits even once during the entire ride.

Kageyama gets off the rear rack, and is mildly surprised to find that his legs aren’t even shaking one bit as he stands up. He then turns and is met with Hinata’s beaming grin.

“See, that wasn’t so bad! Once you get used to sitting on a bike, you’ll be cycling in no time!”

Kageyama suddenly finds that he doesn’t quite know how to react to Hinata’s bright enthusiasm, or rather that he doesn’t know the name for what he’s feeling right now. Could he be… _pleased_ by Hinata’s encouragement?

“Y-yeah well, you should just be thankful we didn’t crash into a lamppost or something. You’re still paying for my medical bills if I wind up in the hospital,” he manages to say.

“Geez, I already told you that you don’t have to worry about falling when riding with me. I’ll never let anything happen to you!” Hinata declares. “You’re my partner after all!”

Kageyama takes one look at that dazzling smile, and his heart skips a beat for some strange reason. He tells himself it’s a delayed reaction from the earlier shock. “Sure, whatever.”

“Great! So when are you going to try riding a bike again?”

“Huh? I don’t even have a bike – I’ve never ridden any other bike other than my cousin’s.”

“Ehh? Then go get one or something!”

“Stupid, do you think bikes grow on trees? I’d have to find the time to buy one.”

“Well do it soon – then we can race each other to school! Although I bet I’d still win.”

“In your dreams, dumbass.”

Hinata only laughs at that, then waves as he pushes his bike forward. “Okay, see you tomorrow then!”

As the sun sets in the horizon and a flock of crows fly overhead to roost, the corners of Kageyama’s lips tilt upwards unconsciously.

“Yeah, see you.”

He then turns and walks away, the strange lighthearted feeling in his heart a welcome new sensation.

(What he doesn’t notice is Hinata almost falling off his bike as he sputters because _good lord I had no idea Kageyama could smile like **that**._ )

**Author's Note:**

> damn, this was just two idiots and a bike, what am I doing with my life *sweats*
> 
> I hope this was a decent enough attempt for my first Haikyuu fic though! If my recipient is reading this, hope you enjoyed these two awkward dorks being cute and fluffy (at least I hope they were cute and fluffy enough XD). Comments are very welcome too, especially since this most probably will be far from my last writing foray into volleyball hell ahaha.
> 
> ~~also wow so many italics Kags is quite a master of internal screaming isn't he pfft~~


End file.
